Eternal Tale I
by Slightly Demonic
Summary: Victoria Giles was a Slayer that broke many rules, one of them was falling in love with the wrong man. From that love affair three children were born: Anna, Angelus and Faith. They are the Immortals. Rated T...for now.
1. Prologue

**Eternal Tale I: The Beginning**

**

London, Hellmouth, 1984

Silence.

Thump-Thump...

Thump-Thump...

Thump-Thump...

My heart beat slowly, too slowly, as I laid on the ground.

Pain.

Everywhere.

I'm broken, I'm far too gone and it's too late. I feel darkness coming to get me, opening its jaws to swallow me whole and I lay still. I don't fight. It hurts too much.

I can't open my eyes, they feel heavy and I'm so tired, so very tired. So I keep them close, not wanting to see my surroundings, not wanting to truly realize that I'm dying surrounded by what once was a Hellmouth. Another one closed, I thought dazedly. But how many were there?

Blood.

I'm bleeding everywhere, I feel the metallic taste in my lips, I taste it in my lips every time I cough. Wounds in my body bleed too, too slowly and perhaps too fast at the same time. It's all dazed to me, like a fog.

Love.

My babies. Are they safe? They have to be safe, right? Richard, my Watcher, my father, he has them, right? My little angels...

Death.

I don't want to go, yet. They are too tiny, too tiny for me to let go of. I need them, they need me. Its too soon, too soon.

Sebastian!

Please, save me. Don't leave me here. Don't let me die. I love you...forgive me.

Breathe.

It's so hard to breathe. It hurts ever time I do, I feel something sink into my lug and prob my side and I know it's a broken rib, one of the many I now had broken. It becomes harder to breathe. More blood reaches my mouth as I cough furiously. This is it. I'm dying and no one ism going to save me. It's all over.

Then, thankfully, everything stops. No pain, no blood, no worries. I'm numb..

Ashes to Ashes...

...The darkness if finally here...

...Dust to Dust.

...And I, Victoria Giles, the Slayer, am gone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Information:**

**

**The Giles:**

Anna Giles – Holly Marie Combs

Angelus Giles – David Boreanaz

Faith Giles – Eliza Dushku

Rupert Giles – Anthony Head

**

**The Summers:**

Gabriel Summers – Jensen Ackles

Buffy Summers – Sarah Michelle Gellar

Dawn Summers – Michelle Trachtenberg

Joyce Summers - Kristine Sutherland

**

**The Morrison's:**

Kathleen Morrison – Alyssa Milano

Andrew Morrison – Jared Padalecki

Isabel Morrison – Rose McGowan

**

**The Friends:**

Willow Rosenberg – Allison Hannigan

Xander Harris - Nicolas Brendan

William "Spike" Pratt – James Masters

Drusilla Phoenix – Juliet Landau

Lindsey McDonald – Christian Kane

Cordelia Chase – Charisma Carpenter

Anya Jenkins - Emma Caulfield

Allen Doyle – Glenn Quinn

Charles Gunn – J. August Richards

Tara Maclay – Amber Benson

Penn Shepherd - Jeremy Renner

Riley Finn – Marc Blucas

************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter One**:** "On the Way To A New Home"**

**

Year 1999, outside Sunnydale

The night was quiet as the truck sped off through the highway.

Music could be heard from the radio on a low tone, loud enough for the driver to hear and to try and stay awake. The driver was a girl, not older than twenty-two but not younger than twenty; her hair was long enough to rest heavily on her shoulders and her brown eyes were bloodshot from too much exhaustion. Kathleen looked at the person sited next to the her and through the rear-view mirror she could see the sleeping teenagers on the back seats of the truck. Kathy knew when she needed a break and she needed a break now before she fell asleep behind the wheel and killed them all.

They had been driving for two days now. Two days straight of driving with nine very annoying and very powerful teenagers who love to cause trouble everywhere they go. They changed drivers once every four hours, Kat had been the last one driving and was now missing precious sleep thanks to that. She was only awake thanks to the five cups of coffee she had taken on their dinner break before they began driving once again. Whoever said that road trips in family were fun had it wrong, really wrong. She had only been on this road trip for two days and she was already freaking out. Two days of teenagers bitching and moaning and Kat actually enjoyed their bickering but then join her best friend scolding them and telling them to be quiet and it turned into those moments when your best friend kinda turns into your mother.

They had almost no breaks. The only breaks were for meals, coffee or bathroom breaks...the rest was driving for hours. Driving for hours while teenagers sang along with the radio or played poker on the back or played pranks on each others. It was like they weren't teenagers but seven years old. And it was annoying the Kathy the troublemaker. The same Kathy who loved chaos was starting to hate it thanks to her siblings and their friends.

Around her she saw everyone asleep and sighed. Before leaning back on the seat, her hands never leaving the steering wheel.

Her eyes closed for a second before she heard:

"Do you want me to drive for you?"

Kat opened her eyes wide, looking around in search of who had asked her that. She looked at her side and saw that her best friend was awake and looking worried.

"What?"

"Kat, you're almost asleep. Let me take over the wheel now." Her friend said gently.

"I'm fine, Anna." Kat shrugged it off with a small smile.

"Kat, pull over." Anna Giles said sternly and Kat found herself wavering.

"I'm fine."

"Don't make me yell at you." Anna whispered harshly trying not to wake the others.

"I just closed my eyes for a moment." Kat whined.

"That's all it takes." Anna said nodding. "And I don't know about you but I don't wanna wake up without a limb because my dear best friend fell asleep behind the wheel."

"If I stop the car they'll wake up." Kat said pointing at the teenagers behind them.

"They're so tired that they won't wake up even if the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse come. They're out cold." Anna said with a smile.

"Fine." Kathy said and narrowed her eyes. "There's a space to park right up there."

Anna nodded and looked at the backseats where all the teenagers slept.

Anna Giles and Kathy were the eldest of them all, both girls were twenty-two and the eldest sisters of their respective families. Anna wasn't that much different from Kat, her hair was a little longer and her features a little more motherly while Kat's where more mischievous.

Both girls became best friends because they both shared the same burden: keeping their families safe.

On the back seats, Anna's eyes found her two siblings who were sleeping peacefully. Angelus was asleep sited with Faith's head on his lap. Anna smiled at the thought of her brother when he woke up, his back was going to be killing him and he would most certainly whine about needing a bed and Faith would tell him to stop whining before she kicked his ass with her military boots. And as annoying as they were, Anna couldn't see herself without her two very annoying and very powerful little siblings. Ever since she can remember it was her, Angel and Faith against the World. No one could stop them when they wanted something and they were a united front. The twins didn't disagree and if they did they didn't comment on it. They usually waited for something to go wrong before saying at the same time and with the same tone of voice: "I told you so."

They were her family and Anna wouldn't trade them for the world.

Her eyes moved to the right end of the back seat and saw Kat's siblings, sleeping as well. Andrew was tall, almost as tall as Angel, and had brown hair. His eyes, when open, were a mixture of blue and green that neither Kat and neither his twin sister, Isabel, had. Isabel was sleeping next to him, her hair was dark brown and her eyes chocolate brown that turned light caramel when happy. Izzie was a lot like Kat, mischievous and a troublemaker. Andrew was the balance between the two girls, when they went in trouble, Andy was the voice of reason, telling them to be careful and think before they did anything. It was something Anna loved about the kid.

On the middle of the one of the backseats was the British siblings Anna loved dearly. William "Spike" and Drusilla Pratt. Anna often asked herself how they could be brother's, they were one year apart – Spike being the eldest – complete opposites. Except for the same blue eyes and the British accent, both siblings had nothing in common. Drusilla was small and had black hair, she was calm and serene and it took a lot to get her worked up or pissed off. Spike was the opposite, he was somewhat tall and had bleached blond hair, he was rash and impatient and it didn't took much to piss him off or annoy him. They balanced each other and took care of each other all the time.

Charles Gunn, Lindsey McDonald and Penn Shepherd were sleeping on the truck's carpeted floor, each one one side and but the three were snoring softly. They were friends of theirs that had also lost their family and did their number of crap. The three had met up with them in LA two years ago and were immediately accepted into their family.

Most of them were eighteen almost nineteen except for Drusilla who was the baby of their "family" being seventeen almost eighteen.

Anna was startled out of her reverie when Kat parked the car, turning off the engine both girls looked at the road and sighed.

"How long before we get there?" Anna asked her best friend softly.

"Around three hours, tops." Kat said tiredly.

"It's over one a.m. You're telling me we'll get there around what...three almost four a.m?" Anna asked afraid of the answer.

"Along those lines, yes." Kat said passing a hand on her face.

"We'll have to spend the night on the truck." Anna said after a moment of silence.

"I know."

"They'll be pissed when they wake up." Anna said with an amused smile.

"Let them be. They weren't the ones who had to stay awake and drive." Kat said annoyed.

"Touché." Anna said and opened the door. "Come on, let's switch and start driving again."

Kat opened the door to her side and both girls exited the truck, stretching their legs and arching their backs. The girls switched placed and when Anna was behind the wheel and Kat closed the door to the passenger side, both girls placed their seat-belts and stayed quiet for a while.

"How long will we keep running, Anna?" Kat's question caught Anna out of the blue.

"What?" Anna asked confused.

"How long will we have to keep running from them?" Kat asked looking at her friend.

"I don't know. Hopefully not all our lives. We'll figure something out." Anna said smiling. "I called Ritchie."

"What did he say?" Kat said smiling.

"Well, he said that he spoke to the Principal of their old school and already made all the arrangements. They're officially members of Sunnydale University and Dru is a member of Sunnydale High School."

"People are gonna look at them funny, they always do." Kat said with a chuckled.

"It's their own fault people look at them funny. They always get themselves expelled from school." Anna said angrily.

"They're young and having fun." Kat defended.

"That doesn't mean they can keep going the way they're going." Anna said sadly.

"Relax. They'll be good boys and girls this time." Kat said and sighed contently. "I'm actually happy I'm done with college."

"I know. About time." Anna said smiling.

"We have to get going." Kat said and looked at the teenagers that were still sleeping. "Before they wake up would be nice."

"You know, the minute they wake up they're gonna start whining and bitching." Anna said and Kat giggled.

"I know. It's what makes life interesting inside our truck." Kat reminded her best friend.

"Interesting? If 'interesting' means 'annoying' then yes, I agree with you. It is interesting." Anna said and turned the engine on.

And with that, they began driving once again, hoping the teenagers wouldn't wake up and start whining before they got there.

*****

Reviews would be** amazing.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: "Last Night of Freedom"**

**

Two hours ago, Sunnydale

Rupert Giles's Apartment, Night time

"Buffy, will you focus!"

Buffy Summers rolled her eyes at her Watcher. She was panting, trying to catch her breath as she kept punching the wooden punching dummy. She had been practicing for a while now, she was tired and her muscles ached but her Watched kept pushing and to tell you the truth, it was pissing her off.

She was a beautiful young woman. Her blond hair was trapped in a perfect ponytail while she trained, her green eyes - that were now filled with anger directed at her Watcher - were usually caring and very expressive. Her features were soft and her mouth made a beautiful smile. She was athletic and moved with the grace of a hunter, the skilled hunter that she was since the age of fifteen.

"You aren't focusing, you're just hitting it." Rupert Giles said annoyed.

"Isn't that the goal, Giles?" Buffy asked angrily as she stopped hitting the dummy and turned around to glare at him.

"No. The goal is for you to train your technique. And you aren't focusing." Giles repeated.

"If you say the word 'focus' one more time, I swear Giles it's not gonna be pretty." The Slayer said angrily.

"I'm doing this for your own good." Giles said trying to get it through her thick skull. "Last night, on patrol..."

"Last night's patrol was my fault, okay? You knew I was in no mood to patrol but you dragged me anyway. I didn't want to fight." Buffy said tiredly.

"That's right and that demon almost killed you." Giles reminded her.

Buffy shivered at the memories of the large demon kicking her in the stomach while she was down on the ground. Her hands, unconsciously, went to her stomach, to the bruises she knew she had under her shirt.

"But it didn't." Buffy said quietly.

"Because you had a lucky shot." Giles said sighing. "You have to start training more, Buffy. And stop bringing your personal life into patrol or its going to get you killed."

"Giles, it wasn't about...."

"Yes, it was, Buffy. It was about Riley." Giles said with a 'do-you-think-I'm-that-dumb' look.

"Fine. So what if I was a little off thanks to Riley, it's my emotions that make me fight better." Buffy pointed out.

"Yes, when you used them right. Last night, it made you slow."

"Giles, don't start." Buffy said angrily.

"I'm right. Whatever happened between you and your boyfriend almost cost you your life." Giles said and cleaned his glasses, a sign that he was angry or nervous. In this case, both.

"It was a mistaken, it won't happen again." Buffy said slowly.

"Can you guarantee that?" Giles asked as he placed his glasses back on.

Buffy didn't answer and simply looked at the ground, quiet. Silence invaded Giles's living room and the older man sighed.

"I'm sorry, Buffy, but you have to understand where I'm coming from." Giles said softly.

"I do." Buffy said with grateful smile. "It's because you care."

"Too much for my own good." Giles said with a smile of his own.

It was no lie that Giles saw Buffy as a daughter and that Buffy saw Giles's as a father. They were close, closer than any Watcher was allowed to be with his Slayer and it scared the Council. But until it caused trouble, the Council wouldn't act on it. Not yet, anyways.

"What happened last night?" Giles asked as he sat down on the couch. Buffy leaned back on the dummy and shrugged.

"We had a fight, Giles, no biggy." Buffy lied unconvincingly but Giles didn't question her on it because right then, the door to his apartment opened and in walked the very annoying teenagers, like Giles liked to call them.

Alexander Harris walked in, not bothering to knock, arguing with Cordelia Chase – like always. Right behind them, walked Willow and Oz holding hands and Gabriel, Buffy's older brother.

Alexander Harris, or Xander as he liked friends to call him, was the clown of their group of friends. He was the one that made bad jokes on inapropriate moments. Or did something extremely stupid on the worst possible time. He was brown hair and tall, well built in his own way.

Willow was Xander's childhood best friend and Buffy's best friend as well. Willow, Giles had to admit, was one of the most powerful witches Giles had ever encountered with the tender age of eighteen - and, for Giles, that is saying alot. She's redheaded and just screams innocence, her big blue eyes that held every emotion the witch felt for the world to see.

Cordelia Chase was the rich girl that happened to be on the wrong place at the wrong time and found out about the secrets of the supernatural and Buffy's secret indenty. Since then, the rich popular girl had began to help them and entered a brief relationship with Xander, which ended badly, when Xander was caught kissing Willow. The girl had beautiful, long brown hair and a beautiful face and lean figure.

Now, Daniel Osborne - he prefers Oz - , was an interesting character. He was a werewolf that fell madly in love with their sweet, innocent Willow before being turned into the creature he is today. He's quite but a genius in his own way, he has a band on which he plays the guitar and is competely devoted to the red-headed. Together, they made a powerful couple. They just didn't know it yet.

"Good evening, my good people." Gabriel said cheerfully.

Gabriel and Buffy were very much alike, they head blue-green eyes and bright hair. Gabriel was twenty-three and was working at the Magic Shop, a shop they frequented often. They were very close and tag-teamed when it came to annoy their little sister Dawn.

"Thank God! Save me. Get me out of here." Buffy said making Giles roll his eyes.

"Your wish is my command, milady." Gabriel said smiling.

"Yes. Please, do take your sister away. She's been quite annoying today." Giles said rising from his seat on the couch.

"Hey! I resent that!" Buffy said pouting.

"He's kinda right. You can be annoying." Gabriel said and received a not so light slap on his shoulder. "Ow! Buffy!"

"That's for calling my annoying." Buffy said and stuck her tongue out at her brother, who did the same.

"Oh good Lord! What are you, children?" Giles asked confused.

"Hey!" They both said at the same time.

"Let them be, G-man. You don't want them both turning against you, do you?" Xander pointed out.

"No. Good point, Xander." Giles said and with that walked to the kitchen.

"Mom wants you home 'coz it's past your curfew." Gabriel teased.

"I'm eighteen." That was all Buffy said.

"She still said ten and it's eleven thirty." Gabriel reminded her.

"She's kinda worried, Buffy." Willow said shyly.

"Did you guys explain?" Buffy asked hopefully, wishing her mother wouldn't ground her.

"We did and mom said that this time she would let it slide and then made me and your gang come and get you." Gabriel explained.

"I'm telling you, I don't even know why I tagged along with you losers." Cordelia said looking at her nails.

"We ask that question ourselves, Cor." Xander said annoyed.

"What's that suppose to mean'" Cordelia said in outrage.

"What do you think?" Xander asked annoyed. Just as Cordelia advanced to Xander, Gabriel stood in the middle.

"Come on, guys. A fight between you two wouldn't be fare." Gabriel pointed out and Xander puffed his chest. "Cordelia, you know you can hurt him bad." And with that, Xander opened his eyes wide and they all begin laughing.

"Gabe!" Xander said offended.

"It's true, man. Sorry." Gabriel said shrugging.

"Take that, weasel." Cordelia said and sat down happily.

"Have they been bickering all the way here?" Buffy asked her best friend.

"All. The. Way." Willow said the words slowly.

"I don't understand why we even have her in our gang!" Xander said loudly.

"Let it be, Xander." Giles said returning from the kitchen.

"So, what baddie is in town?" Gabriel asked the Watched he also saw as a father.

"None, actually. It's been rather quiet." Giles said with a frown.

"Yeah, just wait for it. It's the end of Summer vacation, tonight is my last night of freedom and I spent it training. Tomorrow, I start college and then crap will happen. It's always like that." Buffy said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"You can't think like that. Just imagine, us, together, in college." Willow said smiling.

"Roommates." Buffy said smiling as well. "No needing to protect my secret."

"Believe me, with the luck you have, everyone's gonna find out what you are. It's like you have it written in your forehead." Gabriel told his sister.

"He's kinda right." Oz, who had been silent through out their conversation, spoke for the first time.

"Thanks. Thank you so much. Now I'm jinxed." Buffy said angrily.

"Yep. You're welcome. That's what I'm here for." Gabriel said happily.

"I hate you." Buffy teased.

"No, you don't. I'm your brother, you can't hate me." Gabriel said and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Again, are you children?" Giles asked once more.

"Giles!"

"What?" Giles asked confused.

*****

See that green little button? Reviews make me **happy**. :D


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: "Never Give Up"

**

Sunnydale, four thirty-three a.m.

The truck stopped moving and the only thing heard was the soft purr of the engine before Anna turned it off.

Around her, she caught the sight of Kat sleeping as well on the passenger seat and she smiled. Kat had been tired, the poor girl, and now finally she had the time to rest. Out the window, Anna looked at the street and sighed.

This was it, their only chance and maybe, just maybe, everything would end up alright. Key word: maybe. There was the chance that everything might end up just fine and with everyone alive. But it could also end badly, very badly, and with everyone...dead. What was she suppose to do? She was the mother of their family at the young age of twenty-two, she was the responsible one, she was the one that punished them when needed and she also the protector, she was the one that made sure no harm came to them. And she had the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that she was going to fail them. Very soon.

Pushing those thoughts and feelings deep down, she opened the door and exited the truck, closing it softly behind her. Leaning against the truck, she looked at the house in front of her, the mansion actually, she was going to put her family in. It was quite beautiful, that much she couldn't deny, but abandoned and in need of new decoration. But she could take care of it, they could take care of it. She was just hoping they would be safe, even if just for a little while. Maybe they could finish college in Sunnydale before they moved again, maybe they would find them and they could lead some kind of normal life.

She laughed bitterly. Why did that sound so hard to achieve? Why was the feeling in the pit of her stomach back? God, she hated this!

"Annie?" The male voice was husky, groggy to say the least. Anna turned around and caught sight of her younger brother, his head out the open window, his eyes heavy with sleep.

"Angel. Go back to sleep." Anna said softly.

"Nah. I'm good." The eighteen year old said with a sleepy half-smile.

"You're not good, you're tired." Anna said gently yet sternly.

"Are we there?" Angel asked ignoring her question.

"Yes." Anna said looking around, Angel followed her example and sighed.

"Are you okay?" His question was so quiet that Anna thought she had imagined it. She looked at him again, his angelic features bathed in moonlight and his chocolate brown eyes, identical to hers, barely opened.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked trying to dodge her brother's question.

"Come on, Anna! I'm not stupid." Angel said smiling.

He was right. Stupid was something he wasn't, he was quite smart but also quite rebellious and observant. And the small fact that he was so observant got him to trouble time and time again. She forgot, for a moment, that her brother could read people very well.

"It's nothing. Just thinking." Anna said looking at the night sky.

"We're fine, you know? You made sure we ended up fine and we're fine." Angel said firmly, making his sister look back at him.

"Angel..."

"Don't 'Angel' me. You know what I'm saying is true. We're safe, if you hadn't done what you did, we would be dead by now. You know that." Angel said sadly.

"Still doesn't justify it." Anna said with a tired smile.

"It does to me and to every one inside this truck." Angel said with a shrug. "And we're the only ones that matter."

"It's not that easy." Anna said sighing.

"It's never easy. We knew that from the start." Angel said and sighed as well. "Hold on." He said and slid the back door of the truck open. He got out, closing it behind him without making a sound, and stood next to his sister, towering over her. He was too damn tall, Anna thought as she looked up at him. "Where was I?"

"It's never easy." She repeated with a small smile.

"Right." Angel said leaning causally against the truck as well. "Life sucks and for us, it sucks two times over, sometimes three. If it was easy it wouldn't be fun."

Anna chuckled, "I don't want fun. If I could choose between fun and easy, I would choose easy."

"I wouldn't. Easy means not having to fight or go through the stuff that makes us strong." Angel said in the silence of the cemetery.

"I don't want to be strong." Anna said in a whisper.

"I don't either. It's just the way it is." Angel said looking at the night sky as well.

"Smart-ass." Anna teased smiling.

"Uptight." Angel teased back. He looked back at the mansion with a smile. "Is that the new home?"

"That's the new home." Anna said nodding.

"Does it belong to Richard?" Angel said, his features hardening.

"No. All I know is that Ritchie told us to come here. So, I took us here." Anna said sighing. "I'm so tired."

"My back hurts." Angel whines.

And Anna laughed, for the first time in a while, she laughed freely.

"I knew you would say that!"

"What? It does." Angel said confused.

"I'm gonna sleep." Anna said and opened the door to the driver seat again.

"What about the mansion. Can't we sleep inside?" Angel asked just like a kid.

"No. I don't want to wake anyone." Anna said and entered the truck again, closing the door. Angel stood outside looking around. "Angel?" Anna asked as she opened the window on her side, "Are you coming inside?"

"In a minute." Angel said with a smile. Anna closed the window and as soon as she closed her eyes she was out cold, thoughts of failing her family filling her family.

Angel, on the other end, stood outside. The night breeze was calming and soothing, caressing him with silent, cold touches. He didn't want to go back to sleep, nightmares waited for him the minute he closed his eyes so sleeping, right now, wasn't an option. For one small moment, he wished he had a bottle of some hard liquor so that he could fall into a drunken dreamless sleep where maybe he could find some kind of rest. But he quickly dismissed it. He couldn't get drunk, not now, his family needed him. They were tired, his eldest sister wanted to throw in the towel. Who could blame her? After everything that happened, even he wanted to throw in the towel. But they couldn't. They had to look out for the others, even if it meant running. They were a family. They sticked together and he wasn't going to be the one giving up, he couldn't, for all the people inside that truck. He couldn't give up.

And that was the truth.

*****

Sorry :s I know its kinda small but I wanted to write something about Anna/Angel bonding. Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming. :)


End file.
